


Kylo and AL-3251

by rebecca_luna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren in Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_luna/pseuds/rebecca_luna
Summary: You're a stormtrooper back from a battle with the rebel scum. They killed your girlfriend Mara. You are heartbroken, full of rage and revenge. Suddenly you find yourself in the presence of none other than Commander Kylo Ren and he senses something in you, something you'd been hiding all this time. The Force is with you, and he knows it. You were told if he ever found out he'd kill you. He's for sure gonna kill you now... right?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Kylo Ren can’t hold his rage any more and explodes. He repeatedly smashes his helmet against the elevator’s walls with such force that it falls to the ground completely deformed. Snoke was right, he had failed to follow the steps of his grandfather but now he knew what he had to do. Kill the past, NOW.  _

 

_ The elevator doors opened and two generals were standing there. _

 

_ “PREPARE MY SHIP!” yelled Kylo as he stormed out of the elevator. _

 

_ * * *          _

She’s gone. That rebel scum took her away, forever. She was yours, she was your girl, and they _ended_ her. You, still in full armor, throw your blaster rifle across the ship’s hallway and start punching the wall furiously. You have such rage and hatred towards the entire resistance, they are responsible for the death of your girlfriend, and for that you want to end them all. 

 

You stop and double over panting, gasping for air, and suddenly you see a shadow standing ahead. How long has it been there, you don’t know, but as you straighten up and focus your vision, your blood freezes. 

 

It is none other than Commander Kylo Ren himself. In the midst of your rage you forgot to be aware, you couldn’t be near him. There is something inside you that he mustn't sense. You’ve always been told, for your own good, to stay away from him. You had managed to do so throughout your entire Stormtrooper training under Captain Phasma. And now here he is, just a few feet away, completely alone in a hallway, with you.

 

Kylo starts approaching you and stops right in front of you. You hide the force inside as best as you can, trying to stay cold and focused. 

“Commander Ren” you say looking straight ahead. You can feel his eyes scanning every inch of your face.

“Look at me” he says, his voice deep and commanding. You immediately meet his eyes and you feel fire inside. You try to stay cold but seeing  _ The Kylo Ren _ just mere inches away from your face is something you weren’t ever prepared for. You can feel that he’s trying to sense it in you, but you’re staying strong, holding his gaze.

 

“Your name, trooper.” he demands. 

“AL-3251” you reply. He holds your gaze a couple more seconds and says “Get that wall repaired, now!”

“Right away, Commander” you say. Kylo walks past you and you let out a deep breathe. 

 

You think he might suspect something but you’re not quite sure, you’ll have to be more careful and definitely stay as far away as possible from him from now on. You turn around to go look for your blaster rifle but realize that it’s right there on the floor. He must have used the force to place it close to you. But why would he do that? You’ve only seen him use the force to choke some generals and toss Admiral Hux around.

You pick up your blaster rifle and head to your chambers.

 

* * *

 

_ I sensed something. I think I did. _ Kylo was heading towards his ship, the encounter with that girl had startled him. He was almost sure he had felt the force within her. He’d have to attend to that later, right now, he had something to end once and for all. 

Kylo boarded his TIE silencer and headed towards the Resistance’s ships.


	2. CHAPTER II

*Knock knock*

 

You get startled by the loud bang on your door. You put the image of Mara away and wipe your face as you open the door.

“AL-3251, you have been summoned by Commander Ren, you are to report outside his chambers immediately” said a messenger.

 

“Right, ok, I’ll be right there” you say attempting to make some time for you to think of a way out.

 

“Commander Ren asked me to bring you myself right away, let’s go.” he replied forcefully.  _ He knows. He sensed the force in me. He’s gonna destroy me. _

 

You reluctantly follow the messenger, praying that your death won’t be painful.

 

* * *

 

“Here she is Commander” the messenger says as Kylo opens his chamber’s doors to let you inside. “Leave” Kylo replies to the messenger and closes the door behind you. You are alone with him.

 

The room is simple, yet elegant, not much on it. You see a desk, some chairs, but the main attraction is a huge window where you can see the vast galaxy extending beyond. You stare for a second, mesmerized by the beauty. Kylo speaks from behind you “Who are you?” his voice is deep and sharp, but you notice it’s no longer distorted by his mask, he must’ve taken it off.

  
  


“I’m AL-3251, loyal trooper of the First Order, sir” you reply formally, trying to hide the force as much as possible.

Kylo walks slowly around you, and stops right in front of you, revealing his face to you for the first time. You are astounded by his unique features, and you see a fire inside, his eyes penetrating yours. “I can sense it in you. Stop trying to hide it. I know the force is with you, what I want to know is why. Who. Are. You?” his voice deep, strong, threatening, sends shivers all over your body. 

 

Overwhelmed by grief and fear you say “it doesn’t matter, just kill me already”

Kylo slowly grabs his lightsaber, you prepare for pain. He lights it up, the red, hot saber close to your face. The reflection on his eyes makes him look strangely handsome. He draws the saber back, ready to strike. Suddenly, you feel a surge of what you can only call instinct fill your body inside out. You duck fast, avoiding the saber and without even thinking about it you use the force to knock it out of Kylo’s hand.

 

Kylo is caught by surprise, and stares in disbelief at this stormtrooper,  _ her connection with the force is stronger than I’d anticipated, stronger than she even knows herself _ .  _ I must be cautious, I was going to kill her before but, maybe I can train her... _

 

* * *

 

_ “What the hell was that?!” _ you are thinking, while Kylo slowly straightens up and claims back his lightsaber.  _ Was that the force? Did I just use the force? I had never been able to use it before, not like that. Oh, he’s for sure going to kill me now.  _ You stand up facing the commander, he’s slowly approaching, his saber back on his belt.

 

“You came here to die. You knew I would kill you if I found out about your connection to the force, correct?” he asks, his face getting closer to yours.

 

“Yes” you reply.

 

“Do you  _ want _ to die?” Kylo asks, almost a whisper. You feel his eyes scanning every inch of your face.

 

You can’t say the words. But Kylo is in your mind, he knows.

 

“I can teach you the ways of the force. You have potential” he says as he walks around you.  _ You hadn’t expected him to offer such a thing. To be Kylo Ren’s apprentice… completely devote yourself to the dark side… can you do that? _

“Are you truly loyal to the First Order? Are you loyal to  **me** ?” he asks in a slow deep whisper, his mouth next to your ear, so close you can feel him breathing…


	3. CHAPTER III

_ What are my alternatives? If I refuse, I die. If I accept, I become Kylo’s apprentice, learn the ways of the force. I was warned NOT to do that, but I don’t want to die. Besides, those rebel scum need to pay for what they did to Mara. This curse might have just turned into a gift. _

 

“I am,… Kylo. I am loyal to the First Order. I am loyal to you.” you say with your bravest voice. Kylo steps right in front of you again. The two of you just stare at each other’s eyes for a few seconds.

“Get your things. You are moving here. Your training starts tonight.” he says.

“What if I like where I live?” you ask before you could help yourself.

He pushes you against the wall, his right arm next to your face, his left hand wrapped around your neck. 

“Lesson one, you do as I say, no questions. Understood?” Having him so close to your body, you’ve never felt like this before, it’s like your blood is boiling, and you have a sudden, deep urge to grab him and pull him close. “I understand” you manage to say. He lets go of you and takes a step back.

 

“I’m sorry Kylo, I’ll do as you say” you say, pushing the inappropriate thoughts out of your mind, horrified at the possibility of him reading them without you knowing.

 

“What do they call you? Your friends…” he asks. You are not supposed to have alternative names other than the serial number that you were given at birth, so you didn’t know if you were gonna get in trouble for this too.You decide to come clean since he seems to already know.

 

“Ale” you reply, “that’s my nickname.” You try to read Kylo’s face, expecting anger but only finding… amusement? 

“Since you’ve given yourself permission to call me Kylo, I am calling you Ale” he says with a tiny smirk, “Now, get your things, Ale, and don’t make me say it again.”

 

You smile, “Right away, Kylo” You turn and start walking towards the door.

 

“And not a word of this to anyone. Not yet, are we clear?” he says.

“We’re clear.” you say before stepping out.

 

* * *

 

You could hardly believe what just happened. As you are walking to your quarters you replay the scene in your head. Master Kylo Ren, just offered to train you and show you the ways of the force. All your life you’ve been told to keep your connection to the force a secret, especially from him. You were told he’d do nothing short of killing you as a way to exterminate any future competition. 

 

Yet here you are, opening the door to your quarters, alive and… promoted? You gather your things around and start packing a bag. You’re trying not to think about how he made you feel when he was up close like that. Was he using the force on you? If not, did he feel it too? That fire inside? I mean who are you kidding, he’s hot as balls, but you can’t let that cloud your judgement. You decide to proceed with caution now that you’ve stepped onto this rollercoaster ride and see where this goes. 

 

You walk back to Kylo’s room, your heart beating faster as you approach. You knock twice on the door. “Come in, Ale” his deep voice says from inside. As soon as you stepped on that room, you knew your life had taken a wild and unexpected turn.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! It's still a work in progress so any feedback is welcomed! I'm also new to the Star Wars fandom so I apologize for any inconsistencies.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
